


Kinktober # 9 Hypnosis

by PaperFox19



Series: Kinktober [9]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Foot Fetish, Furry, Hypnosis, M/M, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 21:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Komamura goes to investigate strange happenings in Karakura Town only to be caught by Michel a hollow with the power of hypnosis.





	Kinktober # 9 Hypnosis

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Kinktober # 9 Hypnosis

Bleach

Michel/Komamura

-x-

There was a strange disturbance going on in Karakura Town, some strange reiatsu draining and surges of hollow activity. The soul reapers who have gone to investigate haven’t reported in. So, Captain Sajin Komamura volunteered to investigate the situation.

When he arrived he noticed the humans wearing strange capes. ‘Is this some human fad?’ there were also pictures of a strange-looking blonde human on posters. After looking around a bit, he was stopped by the strange human.

“Well well well, you are quite the interesting one.” Sajin turned and gazed at the mystery man who could apparently see him. The blonde-haired blue-eyed man approached all smiles, but that didn’t stop Sajin from drawing his sword and lunging at the “human”.

The mystery man jumped back, dodging the strike. “Oh my, I didn’t think you soul reapers could attack humans?” he adjusted his top hat.

“Don’t try to play games with me, I can smell you aren’t human...hollow!” he growled.

The hollow in human guise sighed. “Alright, no games then. The name is Michel, what is your name soul reaper?”

“Sajin Komamura captain of squad seven.” he readied another strike.

“A captain, my my, seems I caught a big fish.” he gave a performer’s bow.

“Tell me, what have you done to the other soul reapers?” he growled only for Michel to chuckle. “Answer me!”

“Oh you’ll find out soon enough, you’ll be joining them.” He looked Sajin right in the eye and activated his powers. His unique skill that has saved him time and time again, and brought all of Karakura Town under his control. Sajin’s eyes flashed red, and he felt his body relax.

“What are you...what have you done to me?” Sajin managed to speak.

“Oohh, you are a tough one. Just relax and look deep into my eyes.” Sajin tried to close his eyes, but only managed one. His exposed eye flashed red again. “Both eyes please.” Sajin’s other eye opened and Michel worked his magic, keeping his eyes locked on Sajin’s his hypnosis worked the captain over.

“Just relax focus only on me and my voice, don’t look away.” Sajin could only stare, feeling his body relax under the hollow’s haunting words. “You don’t need that sword or your coverings, you are free and safe.”

Sajin dropped his zanpakuto, and his hands got to work on removing his clothes exposing his furry muscular body underneath. He blushed as each article was cast aside, soon only his fundoshi was left but that too was removed. His cheeks burned as he stood before the hollow in all his naked glory.

Michel eyed him up and down, giving a little whistle. “You are the most built soul reaper I’ve captured.” Broad shoulders, beefy pecs, rock hard abs, thick arms and legs, big feet, tight back muscles, a plump ass, huge furry balls, and a fat dick. “You got a nice piece here, Komamura.”

He touched his soft cock, feeling the warmth that radiated off him. Sajin couldn’t move, unable to escape the hollow’s touch. “Yes, that’s it, good boy, just relax and give in to pleasure.” he pumped Sajin’s cock and Komamura felt his blood rush south and his manhood swell. “See it feels good to obey, obedience is pleasure, the more you obey the more pleasure you feel, and the more pleasure you feel the more you’ll want to obey.”

The words sank in and repeated on loop as Michel pumped his dick. Sajin tried to resist it, but the hand on his cock felt so good. The words were becoming a mantra, and soon even his inner voice was repeating it. His cock growing hotter as his heart raced, pre-cum spilling from the tip and getting spread over his shaft. He was a virgin, living in hiding even in Soul Society, he had no defenses for this.

He wanted more pleasure, he wanted to obey, he gazed at the man giving him pleasure and he found himself falling in love with him. “Yes that’s it, good boy, now cum!” Sajin’s back arched and he howled as he came, his cum shooting off like a rocket, such distance. Long ropes of white sailing through the air before landing on the ground.

Sajin was still hard even after that powerful orgasm, but his legs felt like jelly and he was brought to his knees. Michel chuckled as he caught another soul reaper, quite the unique one this time. He took off his top hat and removed his cape, he slowly removed his tux as Sajin waited for his next command.

Michel stood naked before Sajin his cock hard and ready. Sajin caught his musk spiced with arousal and groaned. “Now my pet, lick my feet.” Komamura crawled forward and dipped down lapping at Michel’s feet without complaint.

The hollow raised his foot and Sajin licked the toes, his sole, and heel, before repeating the treatment to the other foot. Obeying the command sent pleasure right to his cock, and the pleasure only grew as he enjoyed licking the man’s feet. His licks growing more eager with each passing minute. “Come suck my dick, enjoy the taste of your new master!”

Sajin obeyed, his cock pulsing at the order. He licked up his master’s leg, reaching his crotch in no time. His long tongue worked the hollow’s balls, making them bounce and jiggle with each lick. Michel’s manly musk hit his senses and made his brain melt, the scent of man spiced with arousal was so strong, so overwhelming, it had Sajin’s cock weeping like a waterfall.

He licked up the blonde’s long cock, back and forth, and all around. The flavor made his taste buds tingle and his body grow hotter. “Play with your nipples as you suck me off!” another command and another surge of pleasure as Sajin obeyed.

His nipples had peeked out through his fur, and his big strong hands began toying with the nubs. He took Michel into his mouth, mindful of his teeth he began sucking the hollow’s cock. His tongue caressed the underside, as he drank the hollow’s pre-cum.

The last thread of his mind cried out. ‘Not like this, not like this, not like...this!’ he came hard, from sucking a hollow’s cock. His seed pelted the ground below, firing off more seed than before. His eyes rolled up and he looked right into Michel’s eyes.

“Bye-bye, captain of squad seven!” Sajin’s eyes flashed red one more time, as he fell completely under Michel’s control. “To think a soul reaper captain could be such a slut, cumming while sucking a hollow’s cock, how shameful.” he teased, but Sajin wasn’t listening, too busy sucking cock and moaning around the hard shaft. “You are a slut, your body was made for sucking and taking cock, you live for the taste of seed.”

His words became truth and Sajin felt the hunger inside him, he couldn’t remember the last time he tasted cum, he needed it! His efforts doubled on Michel’s cock, and the blonde hollow moaned. He came hard into Sajin’s mouth, filling him with his thick hollow cum.

Sajin moaned and came for the third time, he drank down the hollow’s cum, lapping at his length in hopes of getting more. “This human cock wouldn’t be able to satisfy a slutty captain such as yourself, I’ll fuck you in my true form!” he pulled his cock out of Sajin’s mouth and transformed.

He was huge, now towering over Sajin and covered in greyish-brown fur, he had large fangs and a beastly head, a skull with large horns sitting on his head with his hollow hole in the middle of his chest. His cock tripled in size in both length and girth, now he was bigger than Komamura. “Show me that ass pet!”

Sajin moaned and obeyed, taking a position of submission he reached back and spread his cheeks, exposing his twitching hole. Michel licked his lips and descended, kissing Komamura’s virgin hole and opening him up with his tongue. Soul reapers were more durable than humans, but Michel enjoyed driving them mad with pleasure, it helped solidify his hypnosis.

Once his hole was stretched and wet, Michel lined up his giant cock and pushed it against Sajin’s entrance. The fat head broke in and Komamura gasped and moaned. “Relax slut, this is the cock your slutty hole craves, you are an empty sheath that needs a proper sword to fill it.” His words made Sajin moan, his insides relaxed and he felt an itch deep inside.

Komamura shook his ass, begging to be fucked. Michel chuckled and pushed forward, stretching Sajin wider than a fist. Michel was barely halfway in when Sajin came again. The hollow laughed as his length dove deeper and deeper making his stomach bulge at the size. Komamura came again, drooling and panting like he was in heat.

Michel began to move the friction making both furry males moan. His thrusts were so strong Komamura could do nothing but moan and arch his back as he was fucked into total submission.

Sajin couldn’t count how many orgasms he’s had, the growing puddle of semen the only sign. Michel let out a roar of his own as he came deep inside Komamura, his massive balls filling the wolf boy up to the brim with semen. Komamura’s stomach extended from the large amount and the giant cock working as a plug to keep it all in him.

Michel pulled out, leaving his ass gaping and the cum filling the void he left behind. Sajin whined at the loss. “Not to worry pet, I’m not done with you!” He absorbed Komamura’s reiatsu and used it to create a large dildo instead of a trident. With wicked glee, he stuffed the soul reaper with the toy. “Like all the others your body will absorb my cum, your reiatsu is all mine. You’ll last longer than my other toys.” He chuckled.

Sajin was lost, any Soul Reaper who saw him again wouldn’t be around long enough to tell the tale, as hypnotized captain helped Michel capture other soul reapers to get hypnotized. It was his master’s order, and he was happy to obey. The last scene many soul reapers saw was Komamura getting fucked by the beastly hollow as a reward for being a good boy.

End


End file.
